


Steady

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Apparently everything that might be pleasant is off-limits now.





	Steady

It _hurts_.  
  
Gripping anything hurts, whether it’s a shaving razor or a book or a pen, he didn’t know why he thought his dick would be any different.  
  
Stephen chokes back a whimper but he wants to _scream_ because apparently everything that might be pleasant is off-limits now, from medicine to masturbation, and that’s just not fucking _fair_.  
  
Angry tears prick at his eyes, and Mordo pulls him back to lean against his still-clothed chest.  
  
“Easy,” He whispers, lips brushing Stephen’s ear. “Easy. Let me help.”  
  
He strokes his hands over Stephen’s dick with deliberate slowness, ever the proponent of patience. Stephen shuts his eyes and slides his hands over Mordo’s, letting his head roll onto the other man’s shoulder.  
  
“Does it hurt now?”  
  
“No,” Stephen murmurs, because it doesn’t (it helps that his fingers don’t have to curl or grasp or squeeze, Mordo’s do all of those things and more). “No, it feels good.”  
  
Mordo chuckles, chest vibrating against Stephen’s back. “All you need to do is ask, Stephen.”  
  
He presses a kiss to Stephen’s neck, and Stephen settles into the embrace and all it brings with it.  
  
-End


End file.
